1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to delivery of a message in association with activation of a sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to delivery of voice and possibly printed messages to a recipient upon usage of a common appliance. Still more particularly, the instant invention delivers an audio and possibly printed message to a recipient upon usage of a paper towel dispenser.
2. Description of the Background Art
Successful advertising campaigns require effective communication of the intended message to a targeted audience. A marketing campaign must have a consumer""s attention to have a chance of success. Some devices known place advertisements at points of purchase or in other public places, but can not guarantee to get a person""s attention. It is believed that audible advertisements and/or messages can be very effective if deployed in a manner or place that virtually assures consumer contact and attention, such as public restrooms and newspaper vending machines. In fact, voice messages can be enhanced by simultaneous print messages. While printed advertisements can be found anywhere, including restrooms, they are not necessarily read. One approach to more effectively reach recipients is to trigger voice messages by the use of common appliances and devices. A device and/or system that incorporate voice technology into appliances that people are sure to use would be well received.
The references found disclose several methods and/or devices that attempt to deliver messages to recipients via an audio announcer. However, none of the known devices address and resolve the foregoing as contemplated by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,342 discloses a talking mailbox structure and a method to play a changeable pre-recorded message when the user opens the mailbox. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,947 discloses a device for providing a commercial announcement at a point of sale in a retail outlet or other public or semi public location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,098 discloses a device that provides audio advertisements at a point of purchase. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,495 discloses a toilet training device for children that audibly announces an incentive to a child when the child pulls toilet paper from the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,201 discloses a device that dispenses chemicals or personal care chemicals and provides a message prompted by a push button or motion sensor. A remote sensor can detect use of a urinal, toilet or bathroom sink. U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,680 discloses an automatic message playback system that is triggered based upon a motion sensor. Upon sensing a person, a pre-recorded audio message is delivered to the individual passing by the sensor. U.K. published patent document 2,224,922A discloses a waste receptacle that delivers an audio message to the user when a micro switch closes based upon movement of the hinged flap closure of the waste receptacle.
Although several references were found for audio announcers triggered by various sensors, none of the references found disclose an audio announcer in combination and triggered by the use of a paper dispenser, such as a paper towel dispenser or newspaper vending machine, as contemplated by the instant invention. The prior art is limited to motion sensors that trigger either a message or faucet-like device. Such devices can be triggered by a person passing by without ever receiving the person""s attention. Therefore, there exists a need for an audio announcer that can trigger and deliver voice messages, and possibly with a printed message, upon usage of a paper dispenser.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a message delivery device and system that improves marketing and public relations effectiveness by delivering targeted audio messages to recipients when they use paper dispensers or similar dispensers.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a message delivery device and system that delivers at least one audio message when a recipient dispenses paper from a paper dispenser.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide a message delivery device and system that can store and play a plurality of audio messages.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a message delivery device and system that can alter or replace audio messages via radio frequency or hard-wired interface.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide a message delivery device and system that reinforces audio messages with an imprint on the paper as it is dispensed and a means to modify the imprinted message.
It is an object of the preferred embodiment of the instant invention to play audio messages upon using a paper towel dispenser.
It is an object of an alternate embodiment of the invention to deliver audio messages upon usage of a newspaper vending machine.
In light of these and other objects, the instant invention comprises a housing, a lever, an annunciator circuit with memory, a speaker and an audio message that work together to deliver audio messages to recipients upon activating the lever. The invention may also include a roller having raised letters for embossing or imprinting paper towel with messages. The external housing comprises a cover, a lever and an opening through which paper towels are dispensed from the apparatus. The cover can be opened via a hinge to reveal a roll of paper towels held in place between two end caps, one of which is attached to the lever, and an audio annunciator that delivers at least one audio message when the lever is pulled. The annunciator circuit includes a programmable chip for holding audio messages and sensors which trigger the playing of messages when paper is dispensed.
The audio annunciator comprises a sensor switch, timer, battery, microprocessor, memory, and a speaker. The sensor/switch preferably comprises magnetic contacts that come together to connect the circuit to power when the lever is depressed. The switch closes an electrical circuit that also activates a timer. The timer provides power to a microprocessor for a length of time necessary to play back one recorded message. When the microprocessor receives power, it retrieves a message digitally recorded in memory, converts it from a digital to analog signal, and passes it to a speaker so that the message may be audibly received by the person who pressed the lever.
In an alternate emodiment, the invention may imprint or emboss paper towels with messages when paper is dispensed. Upon depression of the lever by the user of the paper towel dispenser, a row of teeth on the end cap contacts a gear assembly that drives a pair of rollers. This causes the rollers to rotate and pull a segment of paper from the roll out through the opening in the dispenser. One of the rollers may have raised lettering or other indicia so that when the paper is dispensed, it is imprinted with a message that may complement the audio message. Once the paper is dispensed and the lever is released, a spring pulls the lever to its original resting position.
Another embodiment of the instant invention is adapted for a flat-sheet paper towel dispenser wherein the audio annunciator is triggered by a mechanical switch that senses when a paper towel is removed or being removed. Another embodiment of the instant invention is adapted for a newspaper vending machine whereby the audio annunciator is played when a switch is triggered by the opening of the door.